


Please Help Me - I Searching for a Work!!!

by Heir2Chaos



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz, descendants - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heir2Chaos/pseuds/Heir2Chaos
Summary: It was a Descendants rewritten, but more realistic.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Mal/Ben
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Please Help Me - I Searching for a Work!!!

It was a Descendants rewritten, but more realistic. It was Ben/Mal. My clearest memory of the fic was the Core 4 going to Auradon for the first time.

I think Mal get sick, so she was given Ginger Ale and has to sit in the front of the limousine. The Core 4 were also given sunglasses.

Please Help!! I’m Desperate!!


End file.
